One Day, Somehow, and Some Way
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Rei Hino finds something very serious out & she feels like something is missing inside of her. The usual strong, fiery Sailor Scout is now finding herself writing a letter to someone she knows will never see or read but she feels like she has to do this. For herself & for him. It starts with a simple "Dear Jadeite" & ends with more passion. She wonders if the forbidden happened.


**Hey there everyone, so this is my first fanfic on Sailor Moon on here, I hope you like it! I have always loved Sailor Moon and I have also always loved Sailor Mars (Rei Hino) and Jadeite together. I think they are perfect for each other so I decided to write a short one-shot. Please enjoy! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, it will be greatly appreciated, thanks! **_**:)**

**This story is: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

**Full Summary: _After Rei Hino finds something very serious out, she feels like something is missing inside of her. As if she lost a piece of her. Rei sits by the fire in the empty room, thinking hard about everything. She has a piece of paper and pen in front of her, but she can't find it to pick up the pen and begin writing. Her hands are shaking and her emotions are getting the best of her. The usual tough, strong, fiery Sailor Scout is now finding herself writing a letter to someone she knows will never see or read the letter, but she feels like she has to do this. For herself and for him. She takes a deep breath, picks up the pen, and begins to write. It starts off with a simple "Dear Jadeite . . ." and ends with so much more. So much passion and it makes Rei wonder if the impossible and forbidden has happened._**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.**

* * *

_"One Day, Somehow, and Some Way."_

**. . .**

Rei sits down on the wooden floor by the bright fire that is inside the Shrine. Her violet eyes stare at the flames, watching the flames dance around each other. As she is sitting on the floor in the center of the room, she is watching the fire grow.

Rei is sitting in her loosely fitting, favorite Happi coat. The top is a neutral white, while the bottom half is a bright, fiery red to match her personality with a coordinating bow and sash.

It's been a long, tiring day. On her way home from school, she, Serena, and Ami decided to meet up at the park, but only shortly after their arrival at the park, the Negaverse attacked. Only this time, a new villain approached their way. The Negaverse no longer sent Jadeite, it was now a man named Nephrite.

The Sailor Scouts had no problem defeating Nephrite's Youmas; his demon monsters were a handful, but the Scouts still managed to defeat them. However, before the three of the Sailor Scouts could land an attack on Nephrite himself, he vanished.

Afterwards, Ami and Serena wanted to go to the arcade, but Rei told them she was tired and returned home. _If only her friends knew what really bothered her . . ._

Rei is now just staring at the floor, looking down at the piece of paper and pen that is lying on the floor in front of her. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes slowly. She could feel her hands shaking slightly, but she tries to ignore it. Rei breathes in slowly and opens her eyes.

Her usual fiery violet eyes always bright and filled with emotion are now dull and full of sadness. The usual spark that is in them is no longer there as she stares down at the blank piece of paper.

Rei tears her eyes away from the blank piece of paper and pen and she looks up at the bright flames. She swallows hard as hundreds of thoughts run through her mind. Ever since what Nephrite told them . . . Rei can't even think straight. The information and news he told them made Rei explode with different emotions.

Rei looks back down at the piece of paper and grabs the pen gently with her hands. She presses the red pen to the sheet of paper hard as her eyes narrow at the paper. _Why is she even doing this? There is no point . . ._

Rei lets out a frustrated huff. She runs her hand through her long, jet-black hair and purses her lips as she thinks of what to write. Rei could feel her eyes stinging; burning because the tears are threatening to spill down her cheeks, but she refuses to let them fall or show.

Her Grandpa is outside talking with people who pass by the Shrine; pass by their home. Rei has the temple to herself so she knows she could let her emotions out, but she doesn't want to seem weak. She is so used to being strong and brave, but if she lets her tears fall, how could she still feel strong? Crying is not something she is used to doing; she was always so independent and tough; she never showed her weakness.

Rei shakes her head, trying to stay focus; she wants to do this . . . she _has_ to do this. If she doesn't she will never feel complete. Right now, she feels like something inside of her is missing.

Rei takes another deep breath, swallowing hard, and then, she finally begins to write in a neat, cursive handwriting.

_Dear Jadeite,_

_Where do I begin? This is so not like me, but I just . . . I just have to say this. Okay? I don't even know what to say; I don't even know why I'm writing this . . . ugh! This is so frustrating. Today the Negaverse sent a new enemy our way . . . his name is Nephrite. I'm sure you know him. We took his Youmas down easily, but when Nephrite first introduced himself, he said something that . . . well, surprised me. Jadeite, he told us that your Master got annoyed and frustrated with you for all your failures. He told us that you were useless to her with all your failures. Since you kept losing to us Sailor Scouts, she . . . she killed you? Nephrite said she put you in an eternal sleep for your punishment. Jadeite . . . ugh! I don't even know I care; you're the enemy and you tried attacking us; hurting us! I don't know what to say to you . . . you will never see this anyways if what Nephrite says is true, which I am sure he is, but I feel like I have to say one last thing to you. I feel somewhat responsible for what happened to you. Your 'Master' did this to you because of all your failures, but, argh! Why do you have to be on the evil side? I don't want to feel responsible for what happened to you because that is my duty to stop people like you, but for some reason I do. Why couldn't you be on our side? That would be so much easier . . . it would make it even easier for me to tell you what I am going to tell you._

_Jadeite, I don't know what it is, but I feel these.. strong connections with you. I feel close to you. Maybe we were friends in a past life? I know this all sounds so stupid, but Jadeite? I have these weird feelings towards you. I care about you and when Nephrite told us that you were put to eternal sleep, I felt like something breaking inside of me. I wish I could save you; I wish I could stop what your 'Master' is doing to you and bring you back. I want to wake you up from this eternal sleep and look into your eyes again. I feel like something inside of me is missing, but I promise, one day, I will save you. I will help you and maybe not in this lifetime, but surely the next. I sound childish, but I don't care. I know you will never read this; how could you possibly? It's just, I hope this letter will get to you some way, somehow, but even if it doesn't, I promise you, I will tell you . . . one day I will. You may have been an absolute jerk to us, but I know something must have happened. You couldn't have been like this your whole life. I think . . . well I think you used to be maybe a caring, loving person. Wow, I am sounding more and more ridiculous, aren't I? I just think you were once good, but something changed. Maybe you could one-day change back? Either way, I'll be waiting for you. One day, somehow, I'll see you again. You were a challenge for me and you were always so confident. You were cocky and sarcastic, but there is something about you that draws me in; something I can't quite explain. I'm sure you feel alone; you're trapped in a crystal and in eternal sleep, but Jadeite, you're not alone. __**You are not alone, I am here with you, though we're far apart, you're always in my heart; but you are not alone**__. You're not alone. I will always be thinking about you._

_This is not goodbye, it's a 'see you later'! I'll . . . I'll see you later, Jadeite. One day, somehow, and some way, we will see each other again. I promise._

_~Sincerely,_

_Rei Hino_

Rei looks down at the finished letter and sees a wet drop on the spot where she says 'I promise.' She could feel the wet stains on her cheeks and she knows that the wet spot on the letter is her teardrop.

Rei stands up slowly; grabbing the letter tightly in her hands, and begins walking outside. She folds the letter in half as she walks in the small garden she has behind the Shrine. She takes a deep breath, the sun hits her skin, and a small breeze blows her hair behind her. She licks her lips and sighs, gripping the letter tightly in both of her hands.

She looks up at the bright sky, not a cloud in sight as the sun shines brightly. Rei could see the black crows flying around, nearby the temple. She smiles slightly at them and then turns her attention back to the letter in her hands. She bites the bottom of her lip, looking back and forth to make sure that no one else was around, and then she suddenly rips the piece of paper in half.

Rei stares down and feels another strong breeze come her way. She swallows hard before lifting up her hand and releasing the ripped pieces of paper. The wind carries the letter away into the sky and all Rei does is stare at it until it is out of sight. She sighs and looks up at the sun. A small smile appears on her lips as she thinks silently to herself:

_I don't know if I love you, I probably do in a way, but I do know that I will see you again: one day, somehow, and some way. Until then, Jadeite._

Rei then feels a single tear slide down the side of her face as she sits down on the wooden bench and watches the black crows fly around and eating the remaining of the food she left out for them a few hours ago.

Rei smiles and continues to stare up at the sky. She wipes her eyes, drying the remaining of her tears as she silently repeats to herself, "_Until then._"

As Rei Hino sits there, staring up at the sky and going through her thoughts in her head, the ripped letter is being carried away in the wind, flying higher and higher into the air; going wherever the wind and wherever fate takes it.

* * *

**That's it for this little one-shot, I hope you liked it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, I would really appreciate it, thanks!**_** :)**

**Also, the line in bold in the letter part of the story (__****You are not alone, I am here with you, though we're far apart, you're always in my heart; but you are not alone**_._) I do NOT own. It is by Michael Jackson in his song: "You Are Not Alone". **Truthfully, that is actually the song that inspired me in a way to write this, haha :D**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
